You May Say I'm A Dreamer
by Y2JIsASexyBeast
Summary: Prequel in a way to We've Only Just Begun. One-Shot that I used to inspire WOJB. Randy/OC


**This one actually came to me in a dream. I'm using Sam McMahon again, but what I'm doing with her is actually a whole bunch of different scenarios of how her life ended up and who she ended up with. So, this is set in 2004, when Randy Orton won his first World Title, then again in 2009 when Randy won the WWE Title at Backlash. : ) **

**Oh before I forget- I do NOT own Randy Orton, I really, really wish I did, but sadly I do NOT. Everyone else owns themselves. I only own Sam McMahon and my own imagination.**

* * *

**2004 SummerSlam**

Randy Orton was sitting in the Evolution locker room, holding his newly won World Heavyweight Championship, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I believe I'm the only one who hasn't congratulated you yet" A sweet voice said, from the doorway.

Randy looked up with a smile on his handsome face.

"Well, get on in here and congratulate me"

Sam McMahon, the youngest of the three McMahon children, smirked as she walked in the room. She almost strutted over to Randy; she climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Congratulations, Randy"

He closed his eyes and smiled as she inched her face closer to his and then...

"Orton! Orton! Snap out of it man"

Randy shook his head as he was brought back to reality. He was fantasizing about her again, just like he had been doing his entire life.

"Man, what's with that? You're always doing that!" Hunter laughed.

They where at the hotel bar. Randy had already won the title and Sam, instead of being the last, was the first one to congratulate him. They where best friends and nothing more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hunter" Randy mumbled, looking down at his drink.

The last thing Randy wanted was to be having this conversation with Sam's brother-in-law.

"Come on Randy, talk to me... what's going on?" Hunter decided to push Randy for some answers.

"It's nothing Hunter, trust me, it's nothing" Randy sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

Hunter didn't look convinced and John Cena stood up.

"Hey Orton, come on, I'll kick your ass in a game of pool" Cena snickered.

"Yeah, right, like you could, Cena" Randy said, standing.

They walked over to the only empty pool table, ribbing each other the whole way.

"I'll break" Cena said simply.

Randy stood back as Cena broke and sunk one of the balls.

"You where thinking about her again huh?" Cena smiled, knowing that his friend was head over heels in love with Sam McMahon.

"Aren't I always?" Randy sighed as he took his shot.

"Man, you need to tell her how you feel... this is getting ridiculous!" Cena complained.

"It's not that simple Cena, I can't just walk up to her and go 'hey Sam, oh hey guess what... I'm madly in love with you!' She's my best friend John" Randy snapped.

"Jeez, calm down Orton... I'm just saying... the dreams will stop dude. Just tell her." Cena smiled, as he sank the 8 ball. "Ah, shit"

"I win" Randy laughed, as he walked around the table, taking the balls out of the pockets again... and then he heard her.

"Trish, I'm not drinking that! I don't even know what it is!"

His head snapped towards her.

"Sam, honestly, it's Jack and Coke! Just drink it, it's not gonna kill you... well... if you drink too much... maybe, but" Sam cut her off.

"Trisha, I get it... just give me the damn glass"

Randy had a lovelorn look on his face.

"Randy, it's your shot" He barely heard Cena, as he was focused solely on Sam.

"Uh, right" Randy said quickly as Cena followed his gaze.

"Well, well, well... looks like fate agrees with me." Cena chuckled.

"Shut up, let's just play" Randy mumbled, and took his shot.

But all he could hear was her voice, almost like it was ringing across the room.

"Trish, stop trying to get me drunker!" Sam laughed.

He loved her laugh.

"Sam, I thought you where drinking away your sorrows tonight... I'm just helping you along in your quest to forget about-" Trish was cut off by Sam again.

"Trish, I love you, but I really don't want to talk about that right now. You know what... let's just drink" Sam sighed.

"Yes ma'am" Trish laughed and downed a shot.

Randy was wondering what Sam was so upset about and didn't notice that Cena was walking towards the girls. Once Cena opened his mouth, well then Randy noticed.

"Well hello ladies"

"Hey John" they said in unison.

"How are you tonight, beautiful?" Cena smiled as he sat down next to Sam, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she giggled.

Randy felt his blood begin to boil as jealousy swept over him. What in the hell was Cena doing?

"Well, I'm drunk... and it's all Trish's fault" Sam giggled again.

John laughed and kissed the top of her head and Randy had to stop himself from lunging at him. What was he trying to pull?

"Yo Orton! Get over here!" Cena yelled over to the seething World Champion.

Randy stalked over and slid in next to Trish.

"Raaaaandy!" Sam giggled.

The quick look that Trish gave John went unnoticed by Sam and Randy.

"Orton, let's switch sides" Cena said, standing up with drink in hand.

Randy shot up so fast that he almost spilt his drink, causing John double over with laughter. Randy shot him a death glare before sitting down next to Sam, who looked over at him, giving him a drunken smile.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back, causing her to giggle again.

Randy could stop looking at her... she was so beautiful.

"So, Randy... congratulations on winning the title! That's amazing" Trish smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, thank you" Randy smiled back.

"Yeah, Daddy really has confidence in you Raaaandy! He told me so, well, I kept begging him to put the strap on you, because I knew you could handle it" Sam slurred.

Randy gave her a dazzling smile and she blushed.

**A few hours later**

"AH! Do you remember that time, when we uh... when we uh... oh! We ran around the arena and uh... well I forget the rest" Randy slurred.

Randy and John had ended up buying a whole bunch of rounds of shots of Jack Daniels, which had resulted in Randy and Sam being absolutely smashed.

"I-I remember that... Hahaha!" Sam giggled and downed another shot.

Trish and Cena had left about two hours ago, neither as drunk as Sam and Randy where at the moment.

Randy turned his head toward Sam and she tilted her head, just looking at him. Before Randy knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Randy pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Sam slid her tongue into Randy's mouth and he laid her down on the booth. Sam then pulled away.

"Not here... my room... come on"

Randy and Sam stumbled through the lobby of the hotel, with Randy kissing her every chance he got, earning them some dirty looks from the other people in the room. They got over to the elevator and Sam pushed the up button. Randy then pinned her against the wall next to the elevator and began kissing her again. They broke away from each other only when they heard a ding, signifying that the elevator had arrived. Empty. Randy lightly pushed Sam into the elevator and hit the close doors button, to ensure that they would have the elevator to themselves. Once the doors closed they went at it again. Sam began fumbling with the buttons on Randy's shirt and Randy pulled at the zipper on Sam's dress. The doors opened again and Sam dragged Randy out of the elevator, still attached at the lips. Sam pulled away from him only so she could find her room. They stumbled down the hall together and Sam finally saw her hotel room door. She stopped him and dug around in her bag for her key card. Once she found it she stuck it in the lock and pushed the door open. Randy smiled slyly at her before capturing her lips again. He lifted her up, not once losing contact with her lips and began walking towards the bed making sure to kick the door closed behind him.

**The next morning**

Sam's eyes fluttered open. The light burned her eyes and gave her a throbbing headache. She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she did remember was Trish and John leaving her with Randy. She tried to roll over but something was restricting her from moving. She lifted her blanket only to realize she was naked and some guy had his tattooed arm wrapped around her waist. It took her a moment before she recognized his tattoos.

"Shit... no way" She mumbled and turned her head, only to come face to face with a sleeping Randy Orton.

She tried to slip out of his grasp on her waist, but Randy just tightened his grip.

"Mmm... wait... where the hell am I?" Sam heard Randy mutter.

"Good morning sunshine" Sam tried to sound cheerful, but her head was throbbing.

"Sam! Oh my God... did we...?" Randy panicked.

"Yeah, looks like it. So you don't remember anything?" Sam sighed, looking at him, with a look on her face that basically begged for him to remember something.

"No... The last thing I remember is just downing some shots with you and then everything goes black" Randy said, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

Sam groaned and threw her head back down on the pillow, not noticing the blanket slipping down to her stomach.

"Oh, Sam... Uh" Randy stuttered, trying and failing to look away from her bare chest.

"Like it matters... you've already seen all of me" She groaned and covered herself up.

"Well... I don't remember it... so." Randy was blushing. Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"You're cute when you blush" Sam spat out, and then slapped her hand over her mouth after she realized what she had said.

"Thanks, I know I am" He smirked.

_Damn that smirk_, Sam thought.

"So... where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Randy looked serious.

"Well, uh..." Sam was cut off by Randy's lips crashing into hers.

She was so taken aback that she didn't have time to react before Randy pulled away.

"I love you"

Sam was speechless.

"Sam... Sam!" Randy was waving his hand in front of her face.

"I, Randy, I, I love you too" And with that she pulled him back down and smashed her lips into his.

* * *

**Backlash 2009**

Randy was sitting in his locker room, holding his newly won WWE Championship, still trying to take in the fact that he was champion again.

"I believe I'm the only one who hasn't congratulated you yet" A sweet voice, that Randy knew all too well, said,

Randy looked up with a smile on his handsome face.

"Well, get on in here and congratulate me"

Sam strutted over to Randy; she climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Congratulations, Mr. Orton"

He closed his eyes and smiled as she inched her face closer to his and kissed him passionately.

"Why thank you Mrs. Orton" He smiled.

"I love you Randal" Sam laughed, running her fingers through his short hair.

"I love you more" Randy laughed, before pulling her into another breathtaking kiss.

Randy Orton was finally living his dream.

* * *

**Blah... it's not very good, but I kind of like it. I've been dying to do a Randy story so here it is hahaha!**

**Randy had the tribal tattoos in '04... True? **

**Yes, true... I just looked it up... I totally blanked on the tattoos hahaha.**


End file.
